Surprise!
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Kakashi adopted Naruto, then gave him away to a missing-nin.
1. Adopted for a day

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Surprise!  
  
Naruto was sound asleep in his bedroom, he hadn't fallen asleep till midnight last night, now his alarm clock woke him up. He got up and turned it off, not wanting to wake the others to soon. He silently walked into Kakashi's room, then he pounced right on top of his ninja master. "Wake up Master Kakashi, it's finally today!" The young ninja yelled happily.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, opening his eye(s).  
  
"Today's the day, come on get up!" Naruto said, pulling on Kakashi's arm to make him get up.  
  
"Ok, I'm up, now calm down, we'll go as soon as we wake the others and eat breakfast." Kakashi said. Naruto ran off to wake the others and Kakashi soon heard Naruto yelling as he jumped one of the other ninja-in-training. He then heard Sasuke cursing Naruto then Naruto yelling for Sakura to get up. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast. The three ninja-in-training walked in and ate, Naruto was finished first and was waiting for them at the door when they went to the living room.  
  
"What's he so excited about anyway?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Today's the day I take him to the orphanage." Kakashi replied.  
  
"Good riddance." Sasuke said and sat down.  
  
"He's coming back Sasuke." Kakashi said, glaring at the black-haired ninja. "I'm taking him to adopt him."  
  
"Yes, come on, let's go." Naruto said, jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm coming." Kakashi said and they left. They walked down the street and to the orphanage, once there Kakashi got an adoption sheet and filled it out, with Naruto holding on to his sleeve the whole time, he lost count how many times he had told him to calm down. Finally he got done and gave it to the clerk who gave him Naruto's files and birth certificate. He looked over the certificate. "How odd." He said.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked as they walked home.  
  
"Look, they should have put your father's name here, but they put 'unknown'" Kakashi replied, showing Naruto the paper. This didn't even seem to faze Naruto. The two continued home and found Sakura asleep on the couch and Sasuke on the floor.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Naruto asked, but Kakashi shook his head.  
  
"Let's let them sleep." Kakashi said. That night Sakura and Sasuke went to their own homes and Naruto was asleep on the couch. Someone suddenly knocked on the door, this woke Naruto and he stood behind the wall as Kakashi opened the door and a shadowed figure came in, he was wearing all black.  
  
"Is he here?" The figure asked, Naruto watched from his hiding place as Kakashi nodded his head.  
  
"He's asleep right now, on the couch." The teacher said leading the stranger that way, Naruto quickly slipped back onto the couch and pretended to be asleep. The stranger gently ran his hand down the boys check.  
  
"He's so peaceful, it's hard to believe he could ever be a fighter, never mind a ninja." The man said, he took his hand away. "When are we doing it?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll take him on a solo mission in the forest just outside the village, that's where we'll meet, after that he's all yours, Zabuza." Kakashi said. Naruto heard the name and had to stop himself from jumping up and running. Why would Kakashi adopt him, then give him to an assassin? A few hours later he managed to fall back asleep. When he woke, sun light was shining in the window.  
  
'Morning already.' Naruto thought, then he remembered the conversation he had heard last night, he knew he had to escape. He got up and got dressed, then he snuck out the door and to Sasuke's house.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Over heard Master Kakashi having a conversation about me last night. He thought I was asleep." Naruto said, as if this would explain everything.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again as Naruto sat down on the couch.  
  
"Sasuke, Master Kakashi is planing on taking me to the forest today to meet someone, but I don't want to go. Please let me stay here for today." Naruto said.  
  
"I don't think so, Master Kakashi is your father now, that meens you have to do what he tells you to. Now go home." Sasuke said, so Naruto sadly walked home and met Kakashi at the door.  
  
"Where did you go? We have work to do. We've just been given an important mission, It'll only take the two of us." He said, Naruto nodded and tried to act like he didn't know about anything. They walked out to the forest and waited for 'information' as Kakashi put it. He sat there reading his favorite book, Naruto kept looking around, then jumped when the bushes rattled and Zabuza walked into the clearing. "What took you so long, Zabuza?" Kakashi asked the assassin.  
  
"I had some work to do." Zabuza replied.  
  
"I see, well shall we do this?" Kakashi asked, holding on to Naruto around the wrist so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Yes." Zabuza said, he gave Kakashi some money and Kakashi held out Naruto's wrist till the assassin took it, then he walked away.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Explantion

Naruto just stared after Kakashi until Zabuza pulled on his arm. The blond boy went with him, scared of what might happen. "You can calm down, I won't hurt you." Zabuza said, he led Naruto to a tree then kncked on it three times. The tree opened into a door with staers leading down. The two went down and were then in a large home. Zabuza let go of Naruto as the door closed and sat down on the couch. Naruto looked around but then yelped when Haku pounced on top of him.  
  
"Finnaly, I thought you had been caght. It's good to see that Naruto's safe to." Haku said excitedly.  
  
"Calm down Haku, he dosn't understand what's going on." Zabuza said and Haku got up and sat on the back of the couch (I would be so grounded if I did that) "Now I understand that you must be confused and maybe a little frightened, but give me a chance to explane."  
  
"Okey." Naruto said with a nod, he gulped as Zabuza pulled him to the couch and had him sit down, Haku slid down and sat on Naruto's lap holding the front of his shirt.  
  
"Now where should I start, I guess at the beginning, I was born of a missing wind ninja and a missing leaf ninja, Kakashi was born of the same mother as me, the leaf village ninja, before she left the village. Kakashi and I met when the fourth Hokage gave me shelter during a storm, he was unaware that I was a missing-nin. That was also when I met a lovely woman named Lily, your mother. We soon fell in love, but the Hokage found out about a week before you were born and I had to leave. Kakashi helped me escape and also promised to keep an eye on you and teach you what he could. After you knew all he could teach we would meet again and I would take you to train myself. Do you understand now?" Zabuza said.  
  
"I don't think so." Naruto said lightly.  
  
"Naruto, I was your father, Kakashi decided it would be best if you didn't know, I attacked you in the wave country because he needed an excuse to work you a bit harder, otherwise it would have taken twice as long for you to learn all he knows." Zabuza said. "I can prove it." He handed Naruto a locket as he said this, inside was a picture of Naruto's mother and Zabuza.  
  
"I see, that emplanes a lot. What about Haku, where does he come in?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Well, he was my son as well, your younger half brother. His mother was a missing-nin from a special bloodline." Zabuza said 


	3. Assassination part 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Suprise!  
  
"Okey, let me make sure I understand, you're my father, Kakashi is my uncle, and Haku is my half brother. You attacked us befor so we would train harder, and now Kakashi has nothing left to teach me so you're going to train me in your own style." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded. "Is there anywhere I can lay down, my head's starting to hurt."  
  
"You and Haku are sharing his room, there are two beds, yours is the one on the right." Zabuza answered. Haku showed Naruto to their room and the 12-year-old laied down on his bed and soon feel asleep. After his nap Naruto felt much better and soon relized Haku was watching him.  
  
"What?" He asked and Haku walked over to him and put his wrist to Naruto's forhead.  
  
"I was wondering why your head would hurt, it looks like you've got a fever, your face is a bit red and you feel warm." Haku said.  
  
"So you know abought medecation." Naruto said impressed.  
  
"Do you remember that boy you helped pick herbs in the wave country, that was me. I go my hair cut and stopped wearing dresses so I look like my appropret gender now. I decided to because some boys were hittin on me." Haku said, indead his hair was only down to his shoulders now, he gathered some herbs from a bag and putt them in a bowl with a little water, he then sqashed them and gave them to Naruto. "Eat this, it'll make your fever go down a little."  
  
"Thanks." Naruto said and ate it, The two talked for a whale and then went to eat lunch.  
  
"Naruto, how do you feel about going on assassinations with me and Haku?" Zabuza asked at the table.  
  
"Well, I guess it may not be to bad as long as I don't have to strike the finishing blow to anyone." Naruto said poking his food with his fork slightly. "What is this anyway?" He asked  
  
"No name for it really, but it tastes kind of like an apple when raw and like a baked potato when cooked. It's cooked right now." Haku replied.  
  
"It's good to hear you'll come with us, we've just been hired to assassinate someone appearently he killed off his own family for no reson, the leaf village gave us the assighnment. The guy's name is Itachi." Zabuza said. They left right after lunch and arrived in the sound country that night. "We'll make camp here for the night, tomarrow we'll go to the sound village and find Itachi, we'll have to put our head band protectors in our packs." The other two nodded and went to sleep, Haku slept with Naruto's arm around his side as he held his brother's shirt. As they slept they didn't notace a pair of sound ninja sneak up on them until it was to late, they were caught. They tried to fight back but were easily defeted and taken in. The to ninja took them to the leader of the village who notaced Naruto's forhead protector band. (He was a missing-nin from the leaf village.)  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. Assassination part 2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Suprise!  
  
"What were you doing right outside my sound village?" The sound village leader demanded, Naruto hid behind Zabuza at the tone of his voice and   
  
whimpered a little, Haku holding his shirt still.  
  
"My apologies, we did not realize how close we were to you, we   
  
seek shelter from our old villages, we are all three missing-nin. Please,   
  
these two are young, they can't survive that easily out there, they can   
  
barely fight back against the Hunter-nin." Zabuza lied, putting his   
  
hand on Naruto's back as the boy held the side of his shirt with one   
  
hand, and Haku with the others.  
  
"I see, well I suppose you can stay for the night, but tomorrow you must prove that you truly are missing-nin." The leader said and the two that had captured them took them to a house where they could stay for the night. The house had only one bed so all three would share, it also had a couch and a bathroom. Naruto slowly sat on the couch and Haku curdled up in his lap, still shaken from their capture.  
  
"Shhhhh, easy Haku, we're safe, they let us stay." Naruto said,   
  
Haku nodded gently and the three climbed into bed and fell asleep   
  
knowing they had to rest if they were to make the assassination the   
  
next night. The next morning they were taken to a field where three   
  
ninjas were tied up, two wore the mist village symble and the third   
  
was a leaf ninja that Naruto knew, it was Sasuke.  
  
"Welcome to the challenge, as you can see there is a ninja for each of you here, you must kill the one from your village in order to be accepted into our village." The sound village leader said, Naruto   
  
tensed slightly, he couldn't kill Sasuke, he was Naruto's best friend.  
  
***Sasuke's POV***  
  
I watched as Naruto stepped up to me, I could tell he was close to   
  
crying as he put his kunai knife to my throat. I looked at him, scared   
  
of what he would do. I had once risked my life to save him, and now   
  
he was going to kill me, I should have let him die against Haku, now   
  
he joined those two. How had Master Kakashi let this happen? I   
  
closed my eyes as I felt him push the knife harder against my throat,   
  
this was the end. I waited for a few seconds but the knife didn't move,   
  
I opened one eye slowly and saw him staring at me, I saw the concern   
  
in his eyes, then he dropped the knife and fell to his knees crying, his   
  
face hidden by his hands. This was the first time I had ever seen him   
  
cry.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
"The boy is clearly still slightly loyal to the leaf village." The   
  
sound village leader said.  
  
"He's never killed before, not even once. Unless you count the fact   
  
that his mother died giving birth to him." Zabuza said already done   
  
with his prey, Haku stood by him, also done.  
  
"So he can't bring himself to take a life and yet you keep him with   
  
you." Itachi said coming up beside the leader.  
  
"Naruto is an amazing fighter, he's simply to innocent to take a   
  
life." Haku said.  
  
"Did you say 'Naruto'?" Itachi asked, Haku nodded. "Then he's the   
  
one that holds Kyubi." Again Haku nodded.  
  
"My advise is to avoid making him made, the fox can escape if it's   
  
master is angered." Haku said remembering his own fight with Kyubi.   
  
"I fought the fox once, when Naruto was angry at me, before he left the   
  
leaf village. If Naruto had aloud it, the fox would have killed me." By   
  
now Naruto had stood back up and put his knife back to Sasuke's   
  
throat, but he couldn't kill the other ninja. 


	5. Invatation

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Suprise!  
  
***Naruto's POV***  
  
Itachi walked over to where I was setting, I looked up and whiped my eyes.  
  
"Are you going to kill him or not?" Itachi saked. Kill him? How could they expect me to kill him? He was once my team mate, he had even saved my life at the risk of his own life before. I couldn't kill him, he was my friend, maybe even more. I looked at Sasuke, he staered at me with such hatered, he didn't relieze what I was doing. I had to do something, but I couldn't kill him. I just sat there, then shook my head.  
  
"I can't." I said sadly, Itachi just looked at me.  
  
"Sounds like this one failed the test, that means I can kill my little brother instead." He said, I gasped, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. Itachi pulled out his knife and cut Sasuke in the arm, then he aimed for the neck. Just befor he killed Sasuke, it happened. I felt intense power build up inside me, I heard the voice in the back of my head :I will help. It was Kyubi, my old friend. I understood and released the power for the second time, but this time instead of taking control of my body, Kuybi broke the seal and it's true form appeared beside me. A lovely woman with flowing blond hair and ruby red eyes, she had cute little fox ears and a triching fox tail both with blond fur. Itachi stopped and stared. I closed my eyes, lacking alot of energy, I've had Kyubi inside me my whole life, I fainted from the lack of her energy.  
  
***Haku's POV***  
  
I watched as Naruto fainted, as he fell the woman that had appeared out of nowhere caght him and set him down gently. Then she turned to Itachi who had gone pale.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm that boy." Kuybi said, growling slightly. " She suddenly attacked and in a matter of seconeds Itachi was daed.  
  
"I guess now I know why Naruto never fit in. Why did you save me though?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Because your death would have saddened my Naruto, that is something I do my best to prevent." Kuybi said, then she vanished and Naruto woke back up.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stood up as Zabuza and Haku untied Sasuke.  
  
"Is he okey?" Naruto asked  
  
"Yeah, that girl that appeared took out Itachi." Haku said slipping into her brother's arms gently. They hurred out of the village and led Sasuke back to the leaf village. Naruto looked over at Sasuke a few times, luckily no one seemed to notace. As they approched the village they stopped and reliezed that the Hokage, as well as an army of ninja, were waiting for them.  
  
"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked over, slightly limping from an injery on his leg. Haku had tried to bandage his arm but he wouldn't let him get close.  
  
"I'll be fine, I managed to keep my distance." Sasuke said. Zabuza held Naruto's shoulder and led him back into the forest.  
  
"Wait, Kakashi told me abought you, Zabuza. I have an offer for you." The hokage said, Zabuza turned around to look at him then nodded to show he was lisoning, Naruto and Haku steied behind him. "Zabuza, how would you like to live at the leaf village as a member, maybe even help train a few ninja."  
  
"Depends, what's the catch?" Zabuza asked.  
  
"No catch, we can't have family sepret just because of your mother." The Hokage said, Kakashi stood behind him and nodded.  
  
"What do you thing, Naruto?" Zabuza asked as Naruto let go of his paints leg.  
  
"I'd like to come back to the leaf village." Naruto said and Haku nodded.  
  
"Then I guess that's settled, I'll take the offer." Zabuza said and shook hands with the Hokage, he was happy that he could she his older brother, Kakashi, now, and that NAruto didn't have to leave the viallge after all.  
  
The end. 


End file.
